


Tease

by prowlish (valkyrie_fe)



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrie_fe/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunmax and Deckerd push each other farther than they would ever go by themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is really silly. Like, absurdly silly. I ended up making a promise to primusatemyleg (and also sort of to evilhasnever) [both on tumblr] that I would write something with robot butts. So. Here we are.

How they had started this game of one-upping and outdoing, Deckerd wasn’t sure. But ever since that first kiss from Gunmax — and others, stolen in stray moments on their own — they had daringly pushed each other more and more boldly. Affections in an open hallway, rather than a closed room, increasingly flirtatious radio chatter… Deckerd knew he should be more careful, more discreet, but something about Gunmax just pushed him, especially when the bot himself was being incorrigible.  
  
Like today.  
  
Today Gunmax kept finding any sort of excuse to walk behind Deckerd as he worked at his desk, brushing his hip against his side accidentally, or casually running a hand over his shoulder, that smart alek grin on his face the entire time. Deckerd’s patience was running thin.  
  
There was a sudden reprieve when Saejima called a meeting… but the meeting was short. Still, Yuuta left with Saejima, and that seemed to be what Gunmax was waiting for. Standing from his own desk, he slunk by Deckerd’s, and as the entire Build Team was ignoring them by now (as they had quickly learned to), bent over next to Deckerd’s audio.  
  
Deckerd ignored him, assuming the bot was about to try whisperiing something to him to get a reaction… but then he felt the hot warmth of Gunmax’s tongue against his cheekguard. Deckerd stood up in a hurry, his chair clattering to the ground behind him. “ _Gunmax_!” Deckerd yelled into the sudden shocked silence.   
  
Gunmax grinned. “Something bothering you,  **baby**?” he said, just barely holding in his laughter. “You should do something about it, then,” he purred.  
  
Deckerd’s optics narrowed. Finally letting out a laugh, Gunmax strutted around him to go back to his seat, clearly expecting Deckerd to do nothing to retaliate in the presence of others. Well. It was a little too late for that, with everyone gaping at them (Shadowmaru merely looked amused, and not for the first time Deckerd wondered if the ninjabot had known about them from the very start).  
  
“Fine then,” Deckerd said. Gunmax stopped, confused, but it was nothing compared to the face he made when he felt a hard smack to his backside. Gunmax actually squeaked and now it was Deckerd trying not to laugh. “Bad little bots get punished,” he said, looking as smug as he dared. He turned to pick up his chair with Gunmax gaping at him and Shadowmaru’s laughter ringing through the Decker Room.


End file.
